Part Time Quests
These quests can only be done only twice a day and within the level limitation. You don't normally get a gear you want but once you reach lvl 40+ this quest prove it is useful due to the fact that it is repeatable and the rewards are great. Level 10-19 Part Time Job This Quest is only applicable for lvl 19 and below. Once you reach lvl 20 you cannot accept/repeat the quest again. The Final Reward for this quest is a map go to the location (370,210) it gives a Supreme random gear. Total Amount of reward you get from this quests are 160,000 exp, 2 gold and a Supreme random gear. Once you complete the quest it is repeatable until you reach the lvl 20. *Task 1 *Task 2 *Task 3 *Task 4 *Task 5 *Task 6 *Task 7 *Task 8 - Rough Cloth 5 *Task 9 - Kill 20 Rackety Cactuses and Collect 10 items from them *Task 10 (Final Task) Level 20-29 Part Time Job This Quest is only applicable for lvl 29 and below. Once you reach lvl 30 you cannot accept/repeat the quest again. The Final Reward for this quest is dwarfish treasure map. Total Amount of reward you get from this quests are 320,000 exp, 3 gold and dwarfish treasure map(contains random materials/random equipment). *Task 1 : Part-time job on the farm (talking quest) *Task 2 : Part-time job on the farm (just talk same person, remember to have around 5 sausage with you, buy from Food merchant at Cattail Farm.) *Task 3 : Part-time job on the farm (kill 20 plain Lobster) *Task 4 : Part-time job on the farm (talking quest) *Task 5 : Part-time job on the farm (kill 20 Gaint Land Dolphin and get 10 pedestral whale meat from them) *Task 6 : Part-time job on the farm (talking quest) *Task 7 : Part-time job on the farm (kill 30 Gluttonous Boar) *Task 8 : Part-time job on the farm (mine out 8 rough hide) *Task 9 : Part-time job on the farm (kill 30 Vice-Ridden) *Task 10 : Part-time job on the farm (kill 20 Nomadic Dwarf and get 20 Scraps of Tunnel Map) * Level 30-39 Part Time Job This Quest is only applicable for lvl 39 and below. Once you reach lvl 40 you cannot accept/repeat the quest again. Total amount of reward you get from this quests are 360,000 exp, 5 gold and a random supreme gear or materials. Level 40-49 Part Time Job This Quest is only applicable for lvl 49 and below. Once you reach lvl 50 you cannot accept/repeat the quest again. Total Amount of reward you get from this quests are 450,000 exp, 9 gold and a riddle of prisoner. *Task 1 : Part time job in the desert (turn in quest) *Task 2 : Part time job in the desert (turn in 6 normal dragon feelers) *Task 3 : Part time job in the desert (kill 20 oblivion will-o'-the-wisp) *Task 4 : Part time job in the desert (turn in quest) *Task 5 : Part time job in the desert (kill 25 gaint land dolphin) *Task 6 : Part time job in the desert (buy 5 kazan smoke meat) *Task 7 : Part time job in the desert (kill 30 rotten corpse bug and get 20 venom of corpse bug from them) *Task 8 : Part time job in the desert (turn in quest) *Task 9 : Part time job in the desert (kill 30 boar man trafficker) *Task 10 : Part time job in the desert (kill 30 vagrant sea thief and get 20 piece of jigsaw puzzle) Category:Quest